


Cure-All

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [28]
Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode: s02e12 Cry Havoc, F/M, First Kiss, Internal Conflict, Post-Episode: s02e12 Cry Havoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dr Scott, what the hell are you – ” he has his angry frown on but one hand is holding his side gingerly as he stands abruptly at the intrusion.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” she butts in before her resolve can waver, closes the door behind her and quickly covers the three feet that separate them until she is standing in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure-All

**Author's Note:**

> Day thirty-one and omg I've done it! I can't believe it. Phew. So have this het fic.

It seems like forever until Rachel is back on the Nathan James, the ship is still smoking and she’s beyond worried about any injuries the crew might have sustained during the attack. It’s been a busy day and she’s already saved a little girl’s life and patched up Commander Slattery, and while she doesn’t want to have to patch up anyone else, she’s well aware her services might be needed.

When it’s clear upon boarding the ship that no one requires her immediate assistance, Rachel determinedly makes her way towards the Captain’s cabin, she has unfinished business with Captain Chandler. Tex’s words echo in her mind the whole way there.

She enters without knocking, too worried that given the opportunity she’ll run away before he can open the door. 

“Dr Scott, what the hell are you – ” he has his angry frown on but one hand is holding his side gingerly as he stands abruptly at the intrusion.

“Shut up,” she butts in before her resolve can waver, closes the door behind her and quickly covers the three feet that separate them until she is standing in front of him.

She surprises herself as much as she surprises him when she reaches up to grab hold of the Captain’s collar and pull him into a rough kiss. A beat passes, two, and then he is kissing her back and it’s perfect and they may still have a whole host of issues to work through but for now, she’s content with the knowledge that they’re finally on the same page.


End file.
